House of Mouse-Godzilla 2014
by laze jovanov
Summary: It is the year 2018 and Mickey and his friends have decided to for their guests of the House of Mouse to watch a very special movie made by Legendary and it is the 2014 remake of the King of the Monsters: Godzilla !


It was the year 2018 and the House of Mouse was opened once more with all the Disney characters coming. The club was runned by it's owner Mickey Mouse,Minnie Mouse,Donald Duck,Daisy Duck,Goofy,Clarabelle Cow,Horace Horsecollar and Max Goofy,they did everything they could to keep the club alive and thriving

Many Disney characters were coming into the House of Mouse,every single Disney Hero/Heroine and Villain/Villainess were coming to the House of Mouse. From every single movie such as 'The Little Mermaid','Tangled','Frozen','Cinderella','Beauty and the Beast','Pinocchio' to TV Shows such as 'Gravity Falls','The Gummi Bears','Kim Possible' etc.

All of the Disney guests had sit on their places and have ordered their foods and drinks and were now waiting for the Mouse of the House to come in.

Mike the Living Microphone came down

"And here he is,the Legendary Mouse himself,Mickey Mouse !"

At this point Mickey Mouse came in

"Hello everybody ! And Welcome to the House of Mouse ! Where heroes and villains come together ! Today is a very special movie we're gonna watch and it's called 'Godzilla'." Mickey said "But it's not just any Godzilla movie it's one of the newest Godzilla movies yet,it's the 2014 American remake of the King of the Monsters !"

All the Guests in the House began to cheer while other questioned the movie,unsure since they had never ever seen this new incarnation of Godzilla

"Will this better be good." Grumpy from 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' said sternly

"Now Horace !" Mickey mouse said

Horace then smashes the DVD player with a mallet.

Everyone in the House became quite as the Screen turned into black and they knew...the movie was about to begin.

* * *

 **The movie opens by showing various images of ancient paintings,news papers depicting the possibilities of gigantic animals still existing and bones of prehistoric creatures. These images were shown for some time before the screen shifts to massive triangular jagged dorsal spines emerging from the ocean waters which were surrounded by small fishing boats,the people were looking at the spines with shock and horror in their eyes. They also began showing images of different nuclear facilities and bomb tests before shifting back to the enormous spines that were still on the move.**

Anna was the first to realize what to spines belonged to

"Is that...Godzilla ?" Anna asked to herself,her question was not unheard by the rest of the guests as they began to realize as well that those spines in fact belonged to the King himself

 **The scene shifts to several people putting on explosion goggles. Then near the small island,just as the creature began to emerge from the water...it was hit by the bomb causing an incredibly powerful explosion,the explosion destroyed the entire island completely,leaving nothing alive standing behind,even the trees were not spared,only after the explosion was over did the movie's title began to slowly appear.**

Many of the Disney guests both Heroes/Heroines and Villains/Villainesses began to question the appearence of this new Godzilla and how he would look.

They also wondered why they would keep his look a secret

 **The scene shifted into Modern era in the Philippines where a helicopter was seen flying over the mountains. Inside the helicopter showed a man with a hat and sunglasses,a woman near him looked through the window to see a gigantic crater which was filled with people. The helicopter slowly landed in the crater where another man outside was waiting for them.**

 **When the man from inside the Helicopter came out the two shook hands**

 **"Dr Serizawa ?"The man asked "Jerry boy,it's a mess,it's a total mess."**

Many guests were stunned by this,Serizawa was the name of the man the invented the Oxygen destroyer which killed the first Godzilla in 1954. They wondered if this was this version of Serizawa.

 **With that he began to lead Serizawa and talking as he did so**

 **"The Radiation's level is off the charts"He said he eventually lead Serizawa to a large hole that was on the ground.**

 **The scene shifts into the underground tunnel where Serizawa and his assistants were led by the man,they were wearing radiation suits as to not get any doses of radiation. The followed the man where he lead them. The heroes and heroines soon found themselves standing on what appeared to be the skeleton of a gigantic creature. It was not a whale for two reasons. There is no way a whale could get on land this far & it was far too large to even be a whale,it dwarfed any whale in size.**

Some Disney characters were questioning if this was the skeleton of a member of Godzilla's species,they even wonder if it was the skeleton of one of his family member .

 **"Oh my god." Serizawa's assistant muttered in shock "Serizawa do you think it's him."**

 **"No." Serizawa said "This is much older."**

 **"Hey guys,you gotta see this." A man called out,he eventually lead them to what appeared to be two gigantic eggs or spores hanging from the ceiling of the cave,one of them appeared to be broken as if something came out of it.**

The Disney guests were now very much shocked as to what could have killed such an enormous creature and whatever had done it,layed eggs so that the young could feed when they hatch from them.

"Wow,I'm glad whatever killed that creature isn't here." Willie the Giant said as he shivered,he could only imagine what would be like to share that creature's fate

 **Then Serizawa was led to the toher side of the cave where there was a gigantic hole in the ceiling as if something bursted out of there. The scan also showed a gigantic dragging crater as if something huge had came out of the cave and dragged itself across the ground.**

This left many characters as to wonder what was it that came out of that hole and whatever had killed that creature and layed it's eggs is the same creature that had escaped from the cave.

 **The scan shifted to Japan where it showed a family ready to go on it's daily tasks. The family consisted of a father,a mother and their son. The mother and father were preparred to work and their son was ready to go to school. The mother and Father entered the car,the father was still talking on his phone. The mother said that it was their son's birthday today as they watched their son get on the buss to go to school.**

 **"I'll take the car and pick him up." the mother said**

 **"Listen,I need to know that it's not the sensores. I can't be calling this meeting and expecting the American Mania." The father now known as Joseph Brody "So when we get there,just grab a team and go down to that level."**

 **"Happy Birthday."the mother said**

 **It took Joseph a moment to realize that it was their son's birth day**

 **"It is ?"He asked**

 **"It is !" She said as they both hugged and kiss each other**

 **They started the car and began going to the where they worked,which was a nuclear power plant.**

"Something tells me these two aren't gonna have a happy ending anytime soon." Iago from 'Aladdin' said. Most of the villains and villainesses seemed pleased with Iago's comment while the heroes and heroines simply glared at him and Jafar.

 **The scene shifted to inside the Nuclear Power Joseph was seen walking through the room looking at a list which measured the seismic activity.**

 **"Wait hold on." One man asked who was walking behind Joseph "Seismic activity ? Like an earthquake ?"**

 **"No." Joseph said "Earthquakes are random,this is consistant. This is a pattern."**

 **Joseph's wife puts on her radiation-proof suit and was ready to go in to investigate**

 **"Let's make this quick." She said before putting her mask on**

"I hope they will be alright with this." Ariel said with some hope

"I hope so too mom." Ariel's daughter Melody said

The rest of the heroes and heroins agreed with them

 **"Have you seen this ?"Joseph asked his employee**

 **"No sir." His employee responded**

 **Joseph looked at his monitor to see that the seismic activities had begun to increase.**

 **"What's the source ?" He asked**

 **Suddenly the entire room began to shake violently**

 **"Takes off now." Joseph said**

 **"Sir we can't-" One man tried to protest but was cut off by Joseph**

 **"Now !"He yelled before walking off and taking his communicator "Sandra,Sandra are you there?" The room suddenly began to shake even more violently causing the alarm to go off as the lights began to flash red.**

The Disney characters looked at the screen with worry as they watched the horror unfold while the villains and villainesses simply watched with amusement !

 **The scene shifts to where Joseph's wife: Sandra and her crew were at. There the room also began to shake with extreme violence !**

 **"Were turning back,let's go !" Sandra said as her crew began running towards the exit,she turns around to see the radiation heading straight for them "Oh my God." She muttered before turning around and starting to run off after her crew,she began to call for her husband "Joe are you there ? Joe there's been a breach !"**

 **Joseph took his communicator "Sandra listen to me you need to get out of there,run ! If there has been a breach you won't last long with or without the suits."**

 **"I hear you, we are comming !" She yelled**

The Disney characters were looking with fear and distress as they watched Sandra and her crew run for their lives.

 **The room began to shake even more violently then before. As the workers began to flee from the building**

 **Joseph took manners into his own hands**

 **"I'll met them down there myself,put the door on override." He said before running off**

 **"No I cannot do that." He said**

 **"Leave the doors open, my wife is still in there !"He yelled before running off**

"Mom,do you think his gonna make it ?" Ariel's daughter Melody asked with distress and worry as she watched the terror continue

"I'm not sure,but I hope so." Ariel said with equal amount of worry.

 **Joseph eventually reached the doors he pressed the button to communicate with his worker**

 **"Tell me this door is on manual." He said**

 **"It's on manual,but Joe the breach." He tried to argue**

 **"I'm right here,as soon as they are through I'll seal it." He said before putting on his communicator to talk with Sandra "Sandra honey,can you hear me ? I'm at the door."**

 **But he got no response from his wife**

 **"Sandra ?" He asked again,but still no response "I'm at the door,but you have to run honey,run as fast as you can."**

 **Meanwhile Sandra was still running**

 **"I am !" She said**

 **Suddenly one of her crew member trips and falls to the ground,Sandra quickly turns back to help him,but the radiation was closing in on them faster.**

The Disney heroes and heroines were still looking with a bit of hope in their eyes

 **Joseph called again "Sandra ?" But he got no response,until...**

 **"Joe ? Can you hear me ?" She asked through the communicator**

 **"Yes I can ! Close the gate !" She said**

 **"No !"He yelled "Don't say that,don't you say that,run as fast as you can honey !"**

 **"Joe you have to close the door ! Forget me before it's too late." She siad**

 **Suddenly the room began to once again shake violently. Joseph looked at the radiation heading straight for him with incredible speed**

 **"My God." He muttered in horror**

 **As he stood there the radiation began to come closer and closer. Joseph yelled at the top of his lungs before pressing the button and closing the door,thus preventing the radiation from escaping and endangering millions**

"But what about Sandra ?" Melody asked

 **Joseph stood there in tears as he cried for his wife,he turned around to see Sandra's crew banging on the doors,begging him to open them.**

 **"I'm sorry." He muttered,then he saw his wife,this made him cover his mouth with his hand,as he looked through the window with tears in his eyes,knowing her fate was already sealed Sandra takes of her mask off. Both looked at each other with extreme sadness and with tears in their eyes as the doors began to close. Joseph gives his wife one final sad glance in her eyes before the doors finally close.**

Many Disney characters were left in an extremely heart broken state as they watched Joseph cry for the loss of his wife,some even had tears in their own eyes as the watched the sad and depressing moment unfold.

"Mom,I hope this doesn't happen to you." Melody said as she hugged her mother

"It won't Melody,I assure you that." Ariel said as she hugged back her daughter

 **Joseph suddenly heard a strange and unusual roar**

 **Outside the entire power plane began to collapse as people started fleeing from the power plant as fast as they could. In the school where Ford was,the power turned off and the teacher called to her students to flee. Their son Ford looked through the window witnessing the power plant where his mother and father work collapsing.**

This left many Disney characters in an extremely shocked state,as they could not bare to watch something so horrifying and sad unfold.

 **Cut to 15 years later. Ford was now a full grown man and has a wife name Elle and a son named Sam. The scene shifts to a room where Ford was with the other soldiers. Then one of the other soldiers called out**

 **"Gotta a family waiting for you ?" The soldier asked**

 **"I hope so." Ford said**

 **With that Ford began to head back home to San Francisco where his wife Elle made him a cake for their Son's birthday. Ford seemed to be impressed with his Wife's work. The trio appeared to have a good time as their son was eating the cake. The scene changed to where Ford was playing with his son in his room before putting him to sleep. After that he meet up with his wife and the two started kissing each other. That was until the phone range and after a small talk. They discover the Joseph has been arrested in Japan.**

 **Learning about this Ford quickly began to dress up and head for Japan where he met his father in prison. After freeing him Joseph leads Ford to their old home in Tokyo. There Ford discovers that his father has done all kinds of research for the incident that happened 15 years ago,he was extremely determined to find out what has caused the collapsion of the Power Planet he and his wife worked in.**

Merida whispered to her mother "Mother do you think the same creature that hatched from that egg is the same creature who collapsed the structure ?"

"That is a very good guess Merida. It could be the same creature but I'm not sure." Her mother said

 **The two got on a small boat and began heading for the power plant that collapsed. They put on their radiation suits as to protest themselves from the supposed radiation that was there. Reaching shore they got off of their boat. Along the way the saw a few dogs run passed them. Joseph checks his his meter on the radiation level and to his surprise,it showed that the radiation level was 0%.**

Mira Nova looked at the screen with surprise "What happened ? I thought this place was suppose to be contaminated with radiation from the breach in the power plant."

 **Seeing this Joseph took of his mask and realized it was clean and that whoever claimed radiation was still here was lying. The eventually went into an abandoned building,searching for clues they could find about the power plant incident. Suddenly a helicopter flew by,Joseph and Ford follow the Helicopter to see that it was heading towards the abandoned power plant and they also see some lights shining from it. But before they could investigate any further,they were captured and arrested by the Japanese police. The truck then began to head for the supposedly abandoned Power Plant.**

"Are they rebuilding the power plant ?" Cinderella asked in confusion

"I'm not sure,but it looks that way." Prince Charming said

 **There Joseph and Ford discover that the power plant now houses a large laboratory and there was also a gigantic and extremely bizzare curved structure in the middle of the power plant that was glowing in an orange color. The structure began to release a small electrical pulse. Meanwhile inside the base,the same man who saw the skeleton,Dr Serizawa, was here and was looking at the structure. One man alerts him that Ford and Joseph have been arrested. Hearing this Serizawa quickly went to where they were keeping Joseph locked.**

 **Joseph was arguing with some people inside**

 **"It wasn't a typhoon,okay ?" Joseph said "I'm tired of this I want my son,I want my son and I want my bag !"With that Joseph began to get up before turning to Serizawa who was looking at him through the window "You keep telling everybody that this place is a death zone,but it's not ! You're lying,because what's really happening,is that you're hiding something out there. I'm right aren't I ? My wife died here ! Something killed my wife ! And I have a right to know ! I deserve answers !"**

Many Disney characters looked at Joseph sympathetically as they could easily compare and relate to what he had lost and experienced,some even had tears in their eyes as they felt extremely sorry for the poor man.

 **Suddenly the power inside the room began to go off and on again.**

 **"See ?" Joseph asked "There it is again. And it is not a malfunction,that is an electromagnetic pulse. And it effects everything electrical for miles and miles around and it is happening again,this is what caused everything in the first place ! Don't you see that ?! And it is gonna send us back to the stone age ! You have no idea what's coming."**

Most Disney characters agreed with Joseph there was something happening,the same thing that happened 15 years ago and now it's happening again. Whatever had killed Joseph's wife is also able to create an Electromagnetic Pulse.

 **The power once again began to go off and on again wildly. Outside pieces of the Curved structure began to fall of as the humans began to flee from the sight. Serizawa has stated that's it's done feeding. The orange light in the structure began to flash more and more wildly as the workers began to scatter all around. Serizawa orders them to kill it. And with that the team unleashed electricity on the creature to kill it. After that the readings have stopped. One man was ordered to climb on the bridge to get a visual on the creature's status. However just as he came closer...an enormous hooked-forelimb bursted out from the structure and out of it came a massive unidentified terrestrial organism !**

The Disney characters instantly realized that this was in fact the vary same creature that had hatched from the egg and escaped as well as the same creature that had caused the power plant to collapse and kill Joseph's wife. They also realized that the the structure it was in was actually a chrysalis,similar to that of a butterfly when it emerges.

 **The MUTO slammed it's front forelimb on the ground,creating an electromagnetic pulse,shutting all the electrical power in the area almost instantly,freeing Joseph as a result. The MUTO began to fully emerge from it's chrysalis and began to roar into the night sky. Meanwhile Joseph was climbing on the bridge.**

Disney characters looked at Joseph with shock in their eyes as he was now putting himself in danger due to the MUTO's emergence.

 **Slowly but surely,the MUTO began to emerge from it's dome and now was prepared to climb up,it knocked down a tower as it did so,the tower came falling and hitting the bridge Joseph was on. A piece from the tower also fell on the ground and knocked the police van ,that contained Ford,open,causing Ford to escape as the bridge that Joseph was standing on collapsed.**

Almost all of the Disney characters gasped in sheer shock and horror as to what has happened. Many Disney characters were left in an extremely frightened state as Joseph fell on the ground.

 **Then the MUTO began to slowly emerge,looking Ford in the eyes as it did so. As the creature emerged it began crushing many of the people under it's feet. Ford quickly puts his mask on and watches in sheer shock as the MUTO opens it's wings and with a flap from them begins to take off into the night sky.**

"Wow,not bad,not bad at all, I like this creature." Hades said,impressed by the MUTO's carnage and destruction it leaves behind it's wake.

 **The next day the entire Laboratory was left destroyed by the creature, With hundreds dead or injured. A police Helicopter came to the destroyed area,there Serizawa was met by a man who requests he to come with them. Serizawa also requests for Ford and Joseph to come with them. They are carried off by the helicopter. However during the trip Joseph dies,leaving Ford devastated.**

Many were left in tears as to what they saw,the man tried to find he culprit behind the loss of his wife and now he too joined her fate. Some were even crying at the loss of this good man.

 **The scene shifted to a room filled with monitors where they were watching the MUTO flying. Ford was then called in,in a room with a screen where he took his seat. Then the screen was put on,showing an image of a submarine. Serizawa began explaining to Ford.**

 **"In 1954,the first time a nuclear submarine ever reached that depth."serizawa began explaining"They awakened something."**

 **Serizawa's assistant took over**

 **"The Americans first thought it was the Russians,the Russians thought it was them." She said "All those nuclear bomb tests in the 50's,no tests."**

 **At this point Serizawa returned**

 **"They were trying to kill it." He said as the screen shifted to the creature they first saw emerging close to that small island "An ancient alpha predator."**

Many,especially those close to Godzilla,now looked very upset at humanity's attempt to kill Godzilla. Just because Godzilla is far larger than they are they quickly see him as a threat and believe that he is a danger to humanity. They always judge Godzilla before they even know him,which is the reason why he constantly wages war with humanity.

 **"Millions of years older than mankind." Serizawa's assistant said "From an age when the earth was 10 times more radioactive than it is animal and others like it consumed this radiation as a food source. But as the levels on the surface decreased,these creatures adapted to live deep in the oceans,further underground. Absorbing radiation from the planet's core. The organization we work for: Monarch is astablished in the wake of this search for him,study him,learn everything we could."**

 **"We call him..." Serizawa began "Gojira."**

 **"The top of the premordial ecosystem." She said**

 **"A Monster ?" Ford asked**

 **"No" Serizawa's assistant said "a god."**

The Disney characters slightly shivered as Serizawa's assistant's statement. While others,such as Hercules, would have really been interested in testing their strength out on someone such a Godzilla.

 **Serizawa also began explaining about the gigantic skeleton they have discovered and the creatures that had killed it and layed their eggs. They also explained about the creature that had escaped and burrowed into the Power Plant where Ford's mother and father worked, to feed on the radiation that was there. They also worried that if they kill the MUTO it would release the radiation and endanger millions. They asked Ford for help,Ford explained that his father predicted that the MUTO was using echolocation to locate something.**

 **Then Serizawa said "Nature has an order,a part to restore balance"Then turned towards the image of Godzilla "I believe...he is that power."**

Many Disney characters agreed with Serizawa,Godzilla was a Force of Nature a creature that corrects the balance when it is tampered. Godzilla was not a mindless monster that lives only for destruction, but an intelligent peaceful creature . Some like Fawn even believed Godzilla was part of Nature itself just on a completely different level.

 **The scene shifts to Ford going on a helicopter to go to Hawaii,in order to reach San Francisco to alert his family about the MUTO.**

"I hope he makes it in time to save his family." Jasmine from 'Aladdin' said with hope in her eyes. And many more characters also hoped he would return in time

 **Ford eventually reaches Hawaii and gets on a train. However a little boy also gets trapped in the train,he calls for his parents but the door won't open. Taking matters into his own hands Ford assures he will return him to them,he manages to calm and comfort the boy.**

Many of the Disney heroes and heroins seemed to take a liking to Ford,despite being stoic most of the time he had shown that he has a heart and is willing to help others in need.

 **The scene shifted into a room where there were reports of a missing Russian Submarine.**

"I bet this was the creatures doing. After all they did say it eats radiation and radioactive materials."Milo from 'Atlantis' said

 **The scene shifted back to the Hawaii jungle where a group of soliders were search for the giant monster. They eventually found a nuclear torpedo,looking up they discovered the missing nuclear submarine stuck in several trees. The helicopters from above,using their lights, scanned the area and discovered the MUTO gorging itself on the nuclear torpedoes that were in the sub.**

 **Meanwhile Serizawa began to exit the room,believing that Godzilla was coming.**

"I certainly hope that Godzilla is coming." Cinderella said while many more also hoped as well

 **Several jet fighters were shot out to battle the MUTO**

 **Meanwhile at the Hawaii'n beach there was a vast number of people enjoying themselves .**

 **The jet fighters were still flying towards the MUTO's location,they locked all their weapons on the giant creature. The MUTO roared in displeasure,as they interrupted it's feast. Rising one of it's hooked forelimbs,the MUTO roared before slamming it down on the ground with incredible force,creating a huge electromagnetic pulse,shutting down all the jet fighters and helicopters around it,as well as every electronically powered object for miles and shutting down the entire area,including the train that had Ford in it.**

"This creature's unique ability is certainly something useful but also dangerous."Shere Khan from 'Tale Spin' said

"Agreed." Hiro said "Their EMP ability would be devastating to our electronically-powered world."

 **Back at the beach,the little girl began to wonder of slowly towards the waters. Her father comes and picks her up,then he noticed that something was very very wrong. Seeing this he began to yell out for the others to run as fast as they could !**

 **Meanwhile Dr. Serizawa was on a ship that was floating around the waters of Hawaii,he looked out at the distance...only to see large triangular jagged spines emerging from the water ! And they appeared to be heading right for the ship that he was on.**

 **But just as the spines appeared to be ready to crash into the ship,they suddenly submerged under it before surfecing back up again after passing the ship.**

Many were surprised to see Godzilla avoid damaging the ship.

 **The gigantic creature began emerging from the waters,causing a massive tsunami in the process. Many people began fleeing the beach as fast as they could. One man and his family were able to escape it by heading inside a store as the tsunami entered the city turning off all the power. Many people from the buildings watched from above in sheer shock and horror.**

 **The several soldiers from a building fired their flares into the night sky,the flares soared through the air,until they landed on a gigantic reptilian mass.**

 **All the people on top of the buildings simply watched with sheer shock and awe as the massive reptilian creature passed them by,but the soldiers that were also on the building started firing at the reptilian creature,who simply ignored them and continued to move on.**

Many were somewhat surprsied to see Godzilla avoid the conflict. In most movies when humans foolishly attack and fire at Godzilla,they end up angering the monster king and as a result lose their lives. But this Godzilla not only did he avoid harming the humans, he also ignored their attacks.

 **The power eventually returned and the train that Ford was in began to move. However as the power came up again...it showed the MUTO now near the bridge where train was at,easily towering over the train. Several helicopters flew in and fired at the beast,but it had little to no effect on it. The MUTO took interest in the train,before coming down and biting it in half with it's strong beak-like jaws.**

 **Inside the train many people began sliding and falling off the train to their doom. Ford manages to grab on to a seat and saving the boy's life as well.**

Many Disney characters breathed a sight of relief to see Ford still alive and also saving the little boy's life as he did so.

 **More helicopters continued firing at the MUTO,who simply swats them aside with it's wing,causing it to crash down on the ground in an explosion. People nearby began to scream in terror...however their screams were silenced when a large elephant-like foot stomped down on the ground near them. The MUTO turned around,opened it's wings and roared threatingly at the intruder. The intruder slowly revealed himself,to be none other than the Legendary King of the Monsters himself...Godzilla !**

"Look !" Sofia whispered "This Godzilla is different,he looks more beastly than his Showa and Heisei counterparts,but less than his Millennium counterpart." And indeed she was right this Godzilla was very bulky and massive with gills on the sides of his neck and a box-shaped snout with yellow eyes.

 **Godzilla clenched his fits,narrowed his eyes and snarled at the MUTO...before letting out his own roar at it !**

This Godzilla's roar was far different from his Showa,Heisei and Millennium counterparts and was completely new and original to the Godzilla universe.

"Alright this is gonna be good." Hades said with excitement as he expected the two titans to go for each other. But instead the scene shifted to Ford's son sleeping on the couch.

"What happened here ?!" Grumpy exclaimed "There was gonna be a fight and now they are just skipping at it ?!"

Many Disney characters were displeased to see just as a fight was about to begin they quickly cut away from it. At this point Mickey the host came into the stage

"Relax everybody !" Mickey said "The reason they are doing this is to built up suspense for the real fight that's going to happen at the end."

At this point the Disney characters began to calm down

"You better be sure about that." Grumpy said sternly

 **The scene then showed Ford's son in his house,with the television on showing Godzilla battling the MUTO,before the MUTO flied away and Godzilla followed it after,by submerging under the water.**

 **The next day the city of Hawaii was left almost completely destroyed from the battle of the two gigantic creatures. Ford returns the boy to his parents.**

 **The scene shifts to several navy ships and helicopters following Godzilla as he continued hunting the MUTO. The scene then shifts to a room where Serizawa has entered the room. They question why would the MUTO call for Godzilla,Serizawa suspects that it wasn't Godzilla the MUTO was calling for but rather something else. The rest quickly realize that the other spore was still dormant and was put in a nuclear waste.**

 **The scene shifts to a facility where the soldiers have discovered that the other MUTO had broken through and escaped.**

 **The MUTO began rampaging though Las Vegas destroying anything and everything that stood in it's way without hesitation.**

"I'm really starting to like these beasts, so much destruction"Hades said even more impressed with the MUTO's destruction it caused

 **Back at the ships that were following Godzilla,the scene on the monitors showed the MUTO rampaging,but unlike the first one it did not have any wings but it made up for being far larger then the first one,Serizawa then stated that this one was a female and the winged one is a male.**

Many Disney ladies were actually pleased with the fact that the female for once was actually bigger than the male.

 **They also discover that the male MUTO has sent out a mating call to reproduce with the female.** **William Stenz then approves of a plan to attract the monsters with a nuclear warhead and detonating it in the ocean hoping to destroy all three monsters. But Sreizawa disapproves of this plan and believes they should let Godzilla defeat the MUTOs all on his own.**

Many were pleased with Serizawa's statement and agree with him,that Godzilla should defeat the MUTOs all on his own without the humans interfering with it. They should let nature run it's course.

 **Meanwhile Ford convinces the military to let him join them in order to save his family from the MUTOs.**

 **The scene shifts to night time and the two warheads were placed on a train due to the MUTO's EMP-like abilities disabling any electronically-powered transportation device.**

"This is brilliant." Honey Lemon from 'Big Hero 6' said "They are using non-electronically powered devices to avoid the MUTO's EMP attack."

 **Suddenly the train stops and they see an explosion in the the MUTO's roar could be soldiers decide to split up to where they should go, Ford and another soldier were sent to investigate up where two more soldiers were left to investigate it below. Up on the bridge Ford and his companion slowly walked around . Below them the two soldiers were caught by a surprise when a gigantic foot stomped near them.**

 **Up on the bridge Ford and his companion were left in a shocked state as the eight-legged female MUTO suddenly arrives. She was so large that she easily towered over the bridge itself. Ford and his companion quickly layed down to avoid detection. The MUTO chirps slightly,checking out the bridge,but she did not appear to be aware of the soldier's presence. Suddenly the horn of the train coming alerts her attention and she begins to move away from them. But as she moved away Ford and his companion discover something...they discover eggs,the MUTO was pregnant !**

The guests now questioned how could the female MUTO be pregnant since she has never actually met the male MUTO before.

Though some speculate that the MUTO could also reproduce asexually,as well as sexually, like some animals can do today.

 **Ford and his companion looked at the distance where the MUTO left. Then they heard gunfire and the MUTO's roar in the distance. Suddenly they see the flaming train charging right at them. They instantly began to flee for their lives. Just as they were fleeing however,the MUTO's leg comes in and destroys part of the bridge where Ford and his companion were on,causing them both to fall to the water below. Ford surfaces from the water only to witness the MUTO devour one of the warheads.**

 **The next day,Ford is revealed to be the only survivor of the attack. A helicopter comes in and takes one of the remaining warheads and taking Ford with them. The are are taking the bomb and Ford to San Francisco. They place the bomb on a ship in order to move it to the ocean. Elle puts Sam on the bus in order to take him away from San Francisco.**

The guests hoped that Ford's family will be safe,he had already lost his mother and father to the MUTO and now he needs to keep what remained of his family safe.

 **The scene shifts to a different room where** **William Stenz enters the room and discovers that Godzilla was heading for San Francisco right where the MUTOs were heading as well.**

 **The scene cuts to the Golden Gate Bridge where there was a traffic due to the tanks getting in the way. The waters below were also surrounded by navy ships. One of the soldiers on the Navy Ships began to spot movement in the water,suddenly,several triangular jagged dorsal spines emerged from the water and were heading straight for them before stopping. The spines soon began to lift up out of the water revealing to be Godzilla's tail. Suddenly much larger dorsal spines began emerging from directly below the ships,causing the ships to scatter ! The ships began firing missiles,but due to their position being changed their missiles began to fly wildly and nearly hitting the bus that was on the bridge.**

 **Not willing to stand this,the bus driver began to drive forward ignoring all the soldiers yelling at him to stop. One of the missiles hits one of the support cables causing it to fall directly in front of the road forcing the bus to stop. More missles suddenly flew out and were aimed at the bridge itself,but before the missiles could hit the bridge,Godzilla suddenly arises from the water,using his body as a shield, Godzilla prevents the missiles from hitting the bridge and killing anybody. The children on the bus looked at him with shock,horror and awe.**

"Godzilla saved those people." Sofia pointed out

And indeed many Disney guests noticed this,though some were questioning if Godzilla intentionally saved those people or if it was by an accident with him simply emerging from the water.

 **However the military began firing at him. Godzilla grabs one of the support cables and roars. One of the tanks moves the support cables that was on the road allowing the bus to once again move along. The military continued their assult on the Monster King who simply ignored them,in fact Godzilla did not attempt to fight back or defend himself. One of the missles suddenly hits Godzilla on the gills causing him to roar in pain and shock. But as he did so Godzilla accidently stumbles forward and tares the Golden Gate Bridge in half,but the bus luckily manages to escape in in time.**

Many guests were extremely displeased with the military's actions. Godzilla had just saved many innocent people and even avoided harming humans,yet they still constantly fired at him regardless of his actions.

 **Meanwhile the ship that was carrying the Nuclear Warhead was nearby. The soldiers on the ship activated the nuclear warhead,but before they could do anything else they looked up,only to be met by the flying male MUTO,who flies down and dive bombs the entire ship. The MUTO suddenly emerges from the water and climbs on to shore before beginning to tear the ship to pieces before taking the nuclear warhead in his mouth and flying away with it.**

"Humans are so dumb,they activate the bomb right in the middle of the monster attack and the city." Iago from 'Aladdin' pointed out

 **The male MUTO lands in the city where he began to call for his female counterpart. The female MUTO eventually emerges from the city and spots the male MUTO. In terms of size one could easily tell that the female MUTO was far larger then the male as she easily towered over him. The two MUTOs began to do courtship,before the male offers the female the nuclear warhead as a gift ,the female MUTO accepts it and takes it in her jaws. The female then began to dig to make a nest for her eggs.**

Some found this to be rather charming and romantic,as the MUTOs were like two lost souls desperate in search of one another.

 **The scene shifted into day time,where Ford volunteers to join in disarming the warhead that the MUTO stole in order to prevent it from destroying all of San Francisco. They agree to take Ford in.** **William Stenz goes outside to meet Serizawa,he questions if Godzilla could stop the MUTOs,Serizawa responds...**

 **"The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in their control and not the other way around"He said before saying "Let them fight."**

Many agreed with Serizawa,man has been even more arrogant then ever before,believing it is the ruler of the planet. This was exactly the reason why Nature keeps throwing it's disasters at man,to show it's place in the pecking order.

 **The scene shifted to the male MUTO flying over several buildings before landing on top of the tallest building there was in the area. The people below tried to run away from the MUTO but were stopped when Godzilla suddenly arises from the other side,Godzilla looks and snarls at the MUTO,who proceeds to fly directly at him. Elle along with other people went into the underground shelter to escape the oncoming fight just as the two monsters clash with one another.**

But as the fight was started it quickly jumps away from it

"Again ? They did it again !?" Grumpy yelled out

 **The scene shifts to nigh fall to a plane that was flying above the city of San Francisco and where Ford and the other soldiers were. Ford looks at an image of his son and wife before preparing to jump out of the plane. Eventually he and the rest of the Soldiers jumped out of the plane and began to plummet on the ground below. From Ford's point of view he could see the city below as it came closer to him,but he also saw Godzilla battling the male MUTO as he roared at the parasite. Eventually Ford activates his parachute and began safely descending on the ground below.**

"Gawrsh,that looks really scare,especially from Ford's point of view."Goofy said a bit scared from the descent scene

 **After descending down on the ground,the soldiers quickly locate the MUTO nest however they could not reach it as it was guarded by the female MUTO. They witness the female MUTO roar in pain as she began to lay her eggs close to the warhead.**

 **Ford turns around to see an enormous tale slowly glide across the city,a flash of lightning reveals Godzilla's shilouette,slowly out of the smoke,Godzilla emerges and snarls at the MUTO. The moment of silence was broken when Godzilla took a deep breath and let's out his extremely powerful roar,his roar is so strong that it could be heard from 3 miles away.**

 **The female MUTO turns around and roars at Godzilla before she charges at him. The two behemoths began to charge at each other before colliding with one another making a powerful shockwave the moment they clashed with one another. But it soon became clear that Godzilla had the advantage as he grabbed the female MUTO by the throat with his hand and bit her right shoulder with his powerful jaws.**

The Disney guests quickly began to cheer for Godzilla as he quickly got the upper hand over the MUTO

"Yeah ! Go Godzilla !" Anna from 'Frozen'cheered

 **The humans used this to their advantage to invade the nest. Once entering the nest,Ford was left in a state of shock to see the place filled with MUTO eggs and inside each one of the eggs there was a baby MUTO the size of a human adult. They quickly locate the warhead.**

 _"_ With all the nuclear weapons and power plants humanity has, those things will grow in no-time !" Mr Incredible from 'The Incredibles' said

 **The scene shifts back into the battle between Godzilla and the female MUTO. Try as she might,the MUTO could not compete with Godzilla's sheer strength as he began pushing her back. She stretches her forelimbs and latches on to the two buildings that were between her,but even this could not stop Godzilla's fury as he pushed her back through the two buildings causing them to collapse before knocking her down and putting his muscular leg on her chest,threatening to crush her chest.**

 **But before Godzilla could finish off the female MUTO,the male MUTO suddenly flies in and grabs Godzilla by the back before proceeding to drag him away from the female MUTO. Godzilla tries to fight the male MUTO,but as Godzilla was battling the male MUTO the female MUTO suddenly charges like a rhino and smashes herself into Godzilla ,knocking him down. Godzilla gets up and glares at her,but before he could attack the Male MUTO flies in and stabs Godzilla in the gills with his sharp forelimbs. Godzilla snaps at the male with his jaws but as he did so the Female lashes out and slashes Godzilla in the gills with her forelimb. The two MUTOs slowly began bringing the Monster King to his knees.**

"Oh no ! Godzilla !" Anna cried out

All the Disney guests,especially those who were fans of the Monster King gasped as they looked at the screen with worry and shock in their eyes,as Godzilla began to get pummeled by the two MUTOs.

"Hey that's not fair,one at a time !" Amber exclaimed angrily

 **Back at the nest the team were trying their best to disarm the warhead,however they realize they could not disarm it,so they move into plan B: To put the warhead on a boat and move it away from the city. They all leave the nest except for Ford,who stays behind to destroy the MUTO's eggs so they could not bring humanity into extinction.**

 **Back at the battle Godzilla was being overwhelmed by the two MUTOs,as the Male MUTO was biting Godzilla on the top of the neck,the Female was attacking Godzilla from below. The two MUTOs began putting Godzilla down on the ground as he roared in pain and agony.**

The Disney guests were looking more and more worried about Godzilla as he was getting attacked from all directions,the MUTOs did not even give him time to recover from his injuries.

 **Back at the nest Ford opens a damaged fuel truck allowing for the oil to escape,he quickly began to flee just as the oil touches a small fire. This caused a massive explosion that destroyed the entire nest as well as all the MUTOs eggs that were in there but Ford luckily escaped in time.**

 **The explosion did not go unheard by the MUTOs. As soon as the female MUTO saw this she quickly began to fear for the safety of her young and quickly began to run towards the nest,the male MUTO saw this as well and followed her after.**

Many Disney fans breathed a sigh of relief to know that Godzilla was alright and his suffering had ended.

 **Upon reaching the nest,the female MUTO was left devestated,all of her eggs,all of her young were gone. The future of their species is no more. tHe female MUTO cried out in sadness and grief as she began digging and searching for any survivors.**

Some Disney characters actually felt sympathy for the MUTO's loss,despite all the destruction they had caused,the MUTOs were not truly evil when compared to the likes of someone like Spacegodzilla or Destroyah. They were simply animals trying to live their life and were no different from the other incarnations of Godzilla.

 **Ford that was laying not too far away from the female MUTO began to slowly crawl away from her,not to be detected but as he did so he accidently brings down a small pillar,alerting the MUTO to his presence. Upon seeing him,grief and sadness turn into rage and anger as she marked him responsible for the loss of her offspring. The MUTO began to approach him,ready to kill. But stopped when she and Ford saw a neon-blue light in the distance,slowly turning around it was revealed that the blue light came from a tail,then the blue glow began to rise up to the spines revealing them to be none other than Godzilla himself,who rises up. Godzilla glares at the MUTO with his cold eyes.**

 **Seeing this the MUTO began to back down,Godzilla inhales deeply,before unleashing his famous Atomic Breath out of his mouth and hitting the MUTO directly in the chest !**

The House of Mouse exploded in cheers at they watched Godzilla use his most famous weapon for the first time in this movie,some were questioning why Godzilla had not used it before.

Though some speculated that the MUTO's EMP-like ability prevented this or that Godzilla was saving it as a last resort weapon.

 **Try as she might the female MUTO could not withstand the attack from Godzilla as he began to push her back with it. He fired another round of his Atomic Breath bringing the female MUTO down. The MUTO groans in pain, Godzilla appeared to be ready to kill her,until the male MUTO suddenly flies in from behind and grabs Godzilla by the back. Godzilla roars in anger before turning around and attacking the male MUTO who simply evades his attack.**

The Disney characters were now really getting tired and annoyed with the male MUTO's sneak attacks.

 **Meanwhile the soldiers had already placed the armed warhead on the boat. But this did not go too well as the female MUTO wakes up and spots the boat carrying the warhead. Determined to feed on it in order to replace her energy she had lost,she began to give chase to them.**

 **Godzilla was still locked in a battle with the male MUTO as he flew in to attack Godzilla from the back. Godzilla twists around trying to get his jaws or hands on the male MUTO,but the MUTO was too fast as he bit Godzilla near the gills. Godzilla grabs the MUTO with his jaws and spins around before releasing it from it's jaws. The MUTO then makes a 'U' turn to attack Godzilla again,but this time Godzilla had a plan. Narrowing his eyes,Godzilla slowly turns around to face the MUTO with his back,seeing this the parasite goes for the offensive. But as he came close enough...Godzilla swings his massive tail like a baseball bat and smashes the MUTO into a nearby skyscraper ! The spines on Godzilla's tail cut off the MUTO's right forelimb and the redness in the MUTO's eyes disappeared. The flying MUTO was dead.**

The Disney characters quickly began to cheer as Godzilla had finally killed one of the monsters that were responsible for killing his family.

"Finally,someone put an end to that flying monsters' sneak attacks." Mushu from 'Mulan' approved in satisfaction

 **Godzilla was still extremely tired from the attack,suddenly he heard a noise behind him. Turning around he saw the gigantic skyscraper he hit the MUTO in beginning to collapse like a falling tree down upon him. Godzilla roared in pain and surprise as the skyscraper began falling down upon him.**

All the Disney characters stopped their cheers and looked at the screen with shock and horror as the Monster King was pinned against the Sky Scraper !

 **Ford was running through the streets to reach the boat where the warhead was,he stopped to catch his breath until he heard a loud sound near him, slowly turning around,Ford was literally met face to face with Godzilla ,who was now on his knees with his arms keeping him from fully falling on the ground. Godzilla slowly turns around and looks at Ford in the eyes and,to Ford's surprise, Godzilla did not appear to be aggressive or hostile in any way.**

 **Godzilla continued to calmly look at Ford in his eyes until the smoke and debris covered him completely.**

Some Disney characters where questioning if Godzilla also saw Ford responsible for destroying the eggs and saving him from the MUTOs and was possibly thanking him for doing so.

 **The scene shifted to the soldiers trying to prevent the female MUTO from eating the armed warhead. However their efforts were in vein as their weapons did nothing more than annoy and irritate the MUTO. The MUTO roared as she slashes at the bridge where the soldiers were standing,with her smaller forelimbs,causing them to fall to the water below.**

 **As the MUTO was busy with the soldiers, Ford manages to activate the boat in time. However once the boat began to move the power suddenly went out, and Ford found the reason why. It was the female MUTO who was glaring down at Ford. Ford pulled a pistol in hopes of distracting the MUTO long enough for the bomb to go off. But as the MUTO was reaching for Ford,she suddenly stopped and Ford saw the reason why...it was Godzilla ! Godzilla bit down on the MUTO's neck with his powerful jaws,stopping the MUTO in her tracks,he then proceeded to pull her away from Ford. Godzilla then grabbed the MUTO's jaws with his hands and began to pry them open,once the jaws were wide enough...Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath into the MUTO's mouth and inside her body. The MUTO was literally being microwaved from the inside ! The heat and force were so intense that it caused the MUTO's neck to explode which also severed the MUTO's head from her body. As her headless body fell in the water,Godzilla held the MUTO's head like a trophy and let's out a roar of victory !**

The House of Mouse was filled with cheers of approval as they saw Godzilla finally kill the MUTO threat once and for all. They all clapped their hands in approval and cheered wildly at the defeat of the MUTOs and Godzilla's victory !

"Yeah Godzilla,did it ! He won." Prince James from 'Sofia the First' cheered loudly

"I knew Godzilla could do it." Amber said proudly to herself

 **After killing the final MUTO Godzilla dropped the head in the water,before proceeding to go back to the shoreline where he collapses from exhaustion,at the same time Ford collapses along with Godzilla. Ford was willing to fully accept his fate,but luck seemed to be on his side, as a helicopter came down and picked him up at the same time the power returned and the boat went off with the Warhead into the deep. Ford watches slowly as the the warhead explodes harmlessly into the ocean.**

 **The next morning many rescuers have surrounded Godzilla's motionless body. They were searching for survivors in the destroyed city. Serizawa and his assistant came with them only to look at the unconscious body of Godzilla.**

Many Disney characters were looking at the motionless Godzilla with worry in their eyes,hoping he was not dead.

 **The scene shifted to the hospital where Ford was with his son Sam. They looked around until he spotted Elle,upon seeing each other they quickly ran and kissed once another,very happy that they are alive.**

Many more Disney characters smiled happily and approved at this,knowing that Ford had survived and is with his family again.

 **Meanwhile as the humans were searching for survivors,Godzilla began to breath catching everyone's attention,slowly,but surely, Godzilla's eyes began to open up and stir.**

"Godzilla's alive !" Sofia exclaimed happily

And indeed he was,The guests were extremely pleased with this and began clapping in applause.

 **The scene then shifts to Ford,Elle and Sam turning to the large screen that shows Godzilla heading back to the ocean with the media even referring to him as 'King of the Monsters' and 'Savior of the city'.**

The Disney characters were happily watching and cheering Godzilla on as he made his way back to the harbor.

"They are finally seeing with we see in Godzilla." Elsa from 'Frozen' remarked with a smirk, approving of the humans calling Godzilla 'Savior of the City' .

 **With his mission complete,Godzilla slowly made his way back into the ocean with several helicopters following him. Serizawa allowed himself to smile as he watched Godzilla make his way back into the ocean. Godzilla then lets out one final heroic roar into the sky before slowly submerging and swimming off into the deep.**

* * *

After the movie ended,the Disney characters got off of their seats and began to cheer in approval.

"That was an awesome movie.I can't wait for the sequel !" Dash said happily

"Hmph,it could have been better, but it's still okay." Grumpy remarked

"I loved it !" Hiro from 'Big Hero 6' exclaimed happily

At this point the host of the House of Mouse,Mickey Mouse came in

"Thanks for watching everyone,I really appreciate your love for Godzilla and his fellow kaijus." Mickey Mouse "But stay tuned because there is another Godzilla movie coming out soon and this one is from the studio that made the Godzilla films: Toho ! So stay tuned because there's a lot more Godzilla."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Which Godzilla will they watch next ? Well stay tuned cause you might be surprised.

Please answer my questions:

Q1 What did you though on Godzilla's Legendary design ?

Q2 What did you think of the MUTOs and their EMP-like abilities ?

Q3 Do you agree with Serizawa's statement that 'the arrogance of man is thinking Nature is in their control.'?

Q4 What did you thought when Godzilla and Ford looked at each other in the eyes ?

Q5 How did you react when Godzilla unleashed in Atomic Breath for the first time on the female MUTO ?

Q6 How did you react when Godzilla opened the MUTO's jaws and fired his Atomic Breath into her mouth,killing her ?


End file.
